


Without the Lights

by Morpheel



Series: Pokemon Sword/Shield [Morpheel] [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Claiming Bites, Collars, Cunnilingus, Desperation, Discussion of Abortion, Domestic, Feral Behavior, Fluff and Smut, Internal Conflict, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Muzzle Kink, Muzzles, Nesting, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Surprises, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kibana | Raihan, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/pseuds/Morpheel
Summary: It isn't often that Leon and Piers's heat sync, but when they do? It's always an intense ordeal.Good thing Raihan is always so willing to accommodate for his mates' needs- but it isn't easy to control himself with two Omegas to please.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Series: Pokemon Sword/Shield [Morpheel] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731844
Comments: 40
Kudos: 516





	1. Synchronized

**Author's Note:**

> ....I mean, it was bound to happen soon, wasn't it?
> 
> I love A/O/B, I adore these losers as an OT3, and I was horny. Of COURSE I'm going to write a raunchy heat fic! So I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

It wasn’t often that Piers’s and Leon’s heat synced up.

Even with his newest position at the Battle Tower, Leon suppressed his cycle aggressively, stamping down anything even remotely Omegan about his nature. He may as well be an Alpha to the public eye. Overlooked was the fact he belonged to the stereotypically softer caste; how could he be, when he had been the shining example of everything an Alpha was?

That stigma had stuck with him like glue as he dry swallowed pills to keep his nature under wraps, always keeping a spare bottle in Raihan’s cupboard like an addict. _Just in case_.

Piers was a different enigma entirely.

While Leon suppressed himself excessively, Piers hardly did at all, letting his scent flaunt and nature beam proudly upon his chest. Most polite company would ask that at least a scent blocker be applied- but Piers felt little need to mask himself. “ _Why the bloody ‘ell should I? Alphas flaunt their scent around like a wafty perfume. Can’t I exist without droppin’ a dime on some nasty neutral smell spray_?”

Two polar opposites, two sides of the spectrum, and Raihan had been lucky enough to bag both of ‘em.

In truth it was because Leon and Piers were both occasional flings on the side for the longest time, but who knew they’d be so cheeky together? Half the time they bantered together and nested without even needing Raihan for a loose t-shirt. That suited the dragon tamer just fine. He was content to be invited within their nest now and then for a romp.

Which, in truth, made it all the more jarring to receive a text from _both_ of his mates at once.

Piers’s text was short and sweet, reading little more than, ‘ **Get your arse over to Wyndon.’**

It took Leon’s elaboration to make something possessive flare within his chest. This was certainly an abnormality. ‘ **We’ve synced up. It’s becoming hard to bear, so please, come to the penthouse with provisions.’**

Raihan had thrown himself out of bed not a single moment later. He was only called upon if it really was a pressing manner, which made this all the more serious. Camilla perked up in open curiosity as he stumbled his way out of his Hammerlocke office space, pulling on his shoes two at a time, hoodie thrown casually over his shoulder as he gathered up the spare articles of clothing that weren’t in desperate need of a wash.

“Is everything okay, sir?” Sebastian spoke up, his tone even, even as Raihan swore beneath his breath and almost dropped all his laundry on the cement. He sighed deep. “Can you grab me a bag? I’m going to be indisposed for at least a week, and trust you all to look over the place.”

His three personally trained associates perked up and nodded, offering a quick salute to Raihan. It was Aria who hurried off to fetch him a carry tote, the buzzing of Raihan’s phone setting him even further on edge. He whistled to his Rotom to hover before his face.

**Leon: _Rai, please. We need you here. It hurts so badly and our fingers aren’t enough._**

**Piers: _you best be on your way, wanker. i’m not waiting much longer._**

**Leon: _I’m so empty, Alpha. You need to hurry. I need your knot to fill me._**

**Piers: _m’so wet right now, could use your face to sit on. come stuff me full before i find another sorry chap to._**

Fuck.

Raihan was bordering on feral as he accepted the bag from Aria, stuffing the clothing inside, before throwing it over his shoulder and darting through the vault. “Keep the place running! Don’t burn it down and all that!” he offered as a goodbye, already almost out of sight as Flygon’s ball came off his belt. He tossed it and hopped upon her back as she stretched her wings for takeoff- somehow sensing her master’s unease.

They made it there in record timing. She’d always been his fastest flier, and he thanked her profusely as they dropped off at the entrance of Leon’s complex, recently purchased to accommodate his new position as Chairman. It was a sprawling and impressive high-rise building that was tucked cozily away near the back of Wyndon. Plenty of privacy, and even more space for Leon’s Pokémon to roam freely.

Raihan didn’t even have to knock as he slid his key into the door, hearing it click, before tugging it open.

He almost bucked at the intense rush of pheromones that greeted his nose.

Leon’s scent was deep and floral, carrying with it hints to his older life in the countryside. It had been so long since Raihan had managed to catch a whiff of it. It sung deep to his instincts that _this_ was how his mate should smell, sweetened and needy, drunk off of lust and affection. He licked his lips as he shut the door behind himself, locking it tight.

Piers’s natural scent may be flaunted commonly, but there was no denying that spice and smoke suited him. It was a strange smell for an Omega to carry. In a sense it was just as loud and abrasive as Piers’s stage performances, mixing into his more subdued personal life. It was so wholly Piers that it made Raihan’s heart beat in affection.

He licked his lips as he began to climb the stairs, chasing the smell of his mates with an eager pace. It didn’t take long until he heard them.

Piers sang just as sweet as he did on stage when he was being pleasured, his cries and calls filling the empty space of Leon’s penthouse. Every desperate cry was met with an equally needy croon from his nesting partner. Raihan buckled down tenfold as he rushed his way through the hall towards the master suite, the glans at the base of his neck swelling and aching. He was being driven wild by the smell of _both_ his partners.

He saw that the door was cracked, the only light peeking in coming from the half-drawn curtains. It made Raihan’s gut twist in sheer _need_ as he caught a glimpse inside.

Piers had spread himself out like a dream within the large nest they’d both constructed, hair framed back, unrestrained without the ponytail to hold it back. He mewled and whimpered as his hands reached up to grab ahold of some blankets, squeezing them tight, all while those thin and pale thighs clamped down tight around Leon’s head.

The former champion was busying himself with licking into his packmate’s cunt, taking the edge off that they both must feel. He was still somehow half-dressed in his red button down and frilly necklace, as rumpled and astray it had become. The one thing he was missing were those riding pants- all so he could bury two fingers inside his own needy hole, scissoring them in and out.

Raihan felt all the blood rush down to his cock as he watched the debauched sight.

He must have been exuding his own pheromones, since drowsily Piers perked up, turning his head to the door and willing his expression to turn smug when he saw the Alpha standing there. Slowly he worked his fingers through Leon’s hair. “A-Ah, Leo. I think we _finally_ have a fuckin’ guest.”

The eager noise that left him made Raihan’s chest feel warm with affection, Leon pulling himself off of Piers’s clit, his chin wet with slick and arousal. He smiled bright despite it.

“Rai! Oh, bloody hell, it’s about time. We’ve been so desperate, I…” Leon swallowed, pupils heavily dilating as he took in a deep breath of Raihan’s natural musk. He was as upforth as his sandstorms; earthy, deep, and _strong_. Leon wiped his chin off on the nest, adding to how pheromone saturated it already was. “I thought you’d never get here.”

Piers stretched out lazily, only his black tank top protecting any modesty he had. He brought his hand down to rub over his clit. “We missed you, dragon boy. _Come inside_ already.” He teased, Raihan feeling fired up by that loose tongue of his. Piers always kept him on his toes as he spread his folds in invitation.

“I came as fast as I could.” Raihan rumbled out, tossing the bag towards his mates, watching as eagerly Leon bent over to ruffle inside of it. He bunched the fabric of Raihan’s scented laundry and brought it to his nose for inspection, shuddering at the pheromones, before bringing it to Piers for his approval as well. They’d only add it to the nest if they were _both_ happy with it.

Piers crooned as he snatched it up, turning over, making a show of raising his pert ass as he started to line the nest with Raihan’s scent. “Ah, I knew you’d come through with the goods. We _needed_ our _Alpha_.” He spoke with his tongue as sweet as honey, stroking Raihan’s confidence.

Leon whined as he beckoned Raihan closer.

“Get in, please. We need you.” Leon whispered, his features so gorgeously flushed, heat making his head fuzzy and movements slow. It had to be bad- what with how long the former Champ had suppressed himself. “I can’t wait any longer.”

While there was still some semblance of sanity left within the dragon’s mind, he stripped off his hoodie, tossing it towards the nest as well. He made a quick detour to where their little box of goodies were kept, kneeling down, tugging the box out from beneath Leon’s nightstand. He could hear the whining and whimpering coming from the nest as he unclasped the hinges.

“I know, babes, I gotta get something first.” He spoke, rummaging through the box with his brows pinched. As much as he hates this thing...he knew he couldn’t control himself around two fertile Omegas. He brought the muzzle to his jaw before cringing as he clasped it over his mouth. It was a leather piece that ensured that no matter how desperate he became, he couldn’t bite, making sure that he could never actually create a mating bond.

Or, y’know, really fuck up their shoulders. His teeth were abnormally sharp even for an Alpha.

He felt like a caged beast as he stripped off his pants next, the tent of his arousal standing proud for them to see. He adjusted himself with a heavy hand. “I think m’ready to go.” He said with the corner of his lips quirked in amusement.

Leon and Piers scrambled to make room in the nest, with Leon’s expression bordering on desperate.

“As loathe as I am to say it; I think Leon needs it first more than I do.” Piers lazily drawled while Raihan climbed into the nest, bumping his cheek affectionately to the smaller man. His heady scent rubbed off from the motion, leaving Piers happily purring at the scent mark left behind. He shuffled back to let Leon clamber onto Raihan’s lap.

Even between their scents, it was like Leon was keyed up to ten, his scent glands overproducing from never having a synced heat cycle before. It was horribly overpowering as he pawed at Raihan’s chest.

“Puh...Please, Rai. I can’t.” The former Champ whined, gasping between his teeth when Raihan reached down to squeeze the globes of his ass. His slit dripped embarrassingly fast onto the other gym leader’s pants. “Need your cock. M’burning up, and feel so _empty_.” Leon confessed, his fingertips twitching, antsy while he felt the smooth muscles rolling down Raihan’s chest.

Piers’s lip quirked in amusement as he shifted behind Leon, pressing him between their bodies. “Suppressants do that to you, aye? S’why I keep telling ya to come off ‘em!” He teased, placing slow kisses along Leon’s neck and jaw, nipping at the start of his signature beard. Raihan nodded in agreement as he leant back enough to palm over his clothed cock, reaching inside to fish it out.

Leon groaned in appreciation at the thick shaft that pressed to his lower stomach. “I…can’t. I need the suppressants to keep my mind. I cannot simply quit them, nor would I care to after so long of using them.” He grit out, all while humping forward, trying to chase the friction he needed so bad.

The smell of his Alpha and the heady notes of his pre made Leon’s mouth positively _water_.

Piers snuffed behind his shoulder, hands coming up to grope over Leon’s chest, undoing the buttons to his restrictive top. He used his other hand to outright grab Raihan’s cock and guide it towards Leon’s leaking slit. “Then you’ll keep getting’ surprise heats like this and slick all over your boyfriends.” Fuck. That was kind of hot.

Raihan watched with hooded eyes as his cock was placed against those warm and slickened folds, smearing their bodies together as he shared a heated glance with Piers over Leon’s shoulder. He wanted to kiss that pretty smirk off his face…but alas, the muzzle would do its job in the end. So he stuck his tongue out and held Leon steady while the Omega desperately tried pushed down onto his shaft.

“I, can’t…It shouldn’t have even happened! I did everything right!” Leon whined, though his voice pitched high, grinding down enough to let the head of Raihan’s cock pop inside of his wet pussy.

It was enough to soak his shaft entirely with a single roll of their bodies, only the tip hovering inside as Leon’s thighs tensed and quaked. Did he-? Raihan’s eyes fluttered as his teeth grit hard, the warm contractions of his rival’s cunt milking him, proving that he’d actually came the very moment he _put it in_. Piers whistled in appreciation himself as he pulled his soaked digits back, admiring how Leon’s slick had splashed him too.

His head was thrown back in pleasure as his wild mane of purple cascaded off his shoulders, revealing the Omega’s smooth throat. Raihan felt absolutely wild as he leant forward without thinking.

The bump of his muzzle prevented him from making contact with his neck, teeth snapping with a low snarl as he just _couldn’t_ reach. The sight and smells around him were driving him crazy as he used his broad hands to wrap around almost the entirety of Leon’s waist. “Ooh, fuck, does our big Alpha want a taste?”

It was Piers’s voice that caught his attention next, feeling his cock twitch as Leon shakily dropped himself down, swallowing the length entirely.

He had fingers shoved into his face as Piers pushed past the bars of the muzzle, his fingers coaxed in a mixture of his own and Leon’s slick. Raihan felt a bit of drool escape him as he pushed his tongue out. “ _Fuck yeah,_ ” He growled in excitement, hands tightening on Leon, before dragging the former champion further onto his cock and rocking inside of him at the same time.

Piers’s cheeky grin really should be far more infuriating than it was, but Raihan felt little more than contentment as he licked over his fingers, curling his skilled tongue around them as he chased every drop of slick that he could reach. His boyfriends were like a feast to his senses as he licked his lips, savoring them to their fullest.

Leon moaned loud and long as he rolled his hips onto Raihan’s cock, shuddering at the tight fit. The Alpha was _huge_ inside of him. He filled Leon up just right while he steadied his shaking thighs, beginning to rise up and down along his massive cock, gasping at how crazy it drove his boyfriend. He whimpered softly as he fell back down onto his cock, shuddering as it bumped his clit to Raihan’s mound. “Rai…”

He hardly had the strength to move himself, so lost was he to pleasure. Piers didn’t make the task any easier as he reached around to nuzzle against his boyfriend and packmate, kissing the sides of his neck, knowing full well Raihan couldn’t.

They both loved the desperate growl it pulled from their dragon.

“Leo, you’re takin’ his cock _so well_.” Piers’s purred, humping himself shamelessly against Leon’s back. While Leon was a hot mess while lost to heat, Piers’s confidence only grew, melting into his stage persona rather than the shy and snarky punk that Raihan was used to. He had one goal only when he was in heat; and it was to get **fucked**.

His saliva coated fingers went back down to Leon’s slit, rubbing over the sensitive nerves atop it with harsh pressure. The noise it dragged from his throat was _sinful_.

Raihan groaned low as he dragged Leon down once more, rutting into his cunt, feeling the warm way it clenched around him from the sudden pleasure. He could feel the spongy walls of his cervix knocking against his cockhead with every thrust, feeling how Leon’s nails came down to grip his shoulders.

“Raihan, Piers-!” Leon called out, his head leaning back to rest against Piers’s shoulder, mouth parted open and tongue lolled out as he felt their tempo increase. It was hard to keep his head straight as he ground back with as much gusto as his body could muster. “More! Fuck, I need more! Need to feel you so deep inside me I can’t be empty again!”

The words spewing out from Leon’s mouth were positively fucking filthy. Raihan stared with dangerous eyes as Piers nestled into him and planted open mouthed kisses along his neck and jaw, leading up to his mouth.

The poor dragon tamer shuddered as their mouths met in a messy tangle of tongue and teeth, Leon gasping and panting into Piers’s mouth, reaching back with one arm to wind around the smaller Omega. Raihan licked his dry and bitten-raw lips. The muzzle was a taunting pressure around Raihan’s face, restricting him from doing little more than moaning. He grit his teeth as Piers flashed him a smug look, using his fingers to spread Leon wide open, showing off the rosy pink of his cunt.

“You gonna fill this hole for him, Rai? Our big, strong Dragon?” he panted, tongue darting out to slide with Leon’s. He pulled back to rub over his clit. “Gonna breed him good?”

Both Leon and Raihan moaned at that, the tight clench of their bodies making their pace stutter. Piers had struck home. He smiled from ear to ear as he leant back, bringing Leon down with him, until he was able to hike one of Leon’s legs beneath his arm. Piers knew that their former Champ was flexible enough to hold it as grabbed Raihan’s muzzle with his fingers.

He laughed as their Alpha had to crane down and follow Piers’s sharp tug, hovering over both Leon and him now. “Good boy. I want a turn, too, so fuck him nice and good.” The punk all but demanded, watching the moment that the new position clicked for Raihan. He could _really_ work into Leon now. He braced himself against the nest as he snapped and growled behind the muzzle, seeing Piers’s fingers so close to the grating.

It made him burn all the hotter as Leon moaned imploring up at him, both of his legs wrapping firm around Raihan’s waist. They dug into the small of his back while his hands came up to claw over his rival’s shoulder once more. “Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck-!” he chanted, pussy clamping down right around Raihan’s swelling knot. He wasn’t going to last much longer than this.

Piers’s heavy breathing was echoing against the side of his ear, betraying how affected he was too. The pheromones in the air were getting to be thick and cloying, choking the group, until all that plagued their mind was the need for release.

“Oh, Rai, I’m going to cum again!” Leon moaned out in one long breath, his thighs clenching tight around his waist. There would be marks lasting upon his shoulder from the pressure of their former Champion’s nails.

It made his teeth bear in a low snarl as he shoved his face fruitlessly against the side of Leon’s neck, snapping his teeth, a mixture of spittle and drool following his efforts as he tried to chase the sweet pheromones rushing out from his lover. The cage merely smashed against his jaw and cheeks as he tried to bite.

He snapped his hips forward as he bore down ontop of Leon, a frustrated shout leaving him, all while his knot swelled inside and stole both of their breaths away. He shuddered as their bodies tied together. Leon threw his head back and screamed in relief as his walls were made to stretch around Raihan’s knot, squirming down onto it, his very toes curling as he felt wonderfully and deliciously _full_.

He came just like that, with Raihan’s knot filling his pussy, throbbing deep inside of him.

Leon shook from head to toe as his back arched into the pressure, desperately scrambling for purchase. He could feel all of Raihan’s warm seed flowing inside of him, painting his insides, bringing relief to his heat-struck body. The sensation of being knotted was enough to scratch that temporary itch in his mind, making him slump back with a satisfied coo as he realized Piers was still behind him.

The purple haired man nuzzled affectionately against Piers’s chest, feeling those thin arms wind around his shoulders and purr right on back at him.

“Y’did so good, holy hell, that was hot as fuck.” Piers praised with a dopey smile, his eyes hooded…though he struggled to stay still as he ground and humped against Leon’s back with small movements. It reminded them both that while Leon may be temporarily sated, Piers still was experiencing his heat cramps, holding Leon tight and trying not to ruin their afterglow with his needy pawing.

But inevitably Raihan’s hooded gaze flicked back up, his mouth feeling abnormally dry as he licked over his claiming fangs. “You holding in over there, babe?” the dragon tamer asked his other mate, leaning over Leon to give Piers a small nestle of his own.

Piers shrugged, the edge of his tank top falling off his shoulder in the process.

“M’hangin’ in there. We both know our lovely Champion needed a knot way more than I did.” He teased with a slight crook to the corner of his mouth, though his breath hitched as Leon pushed back against him, giving him more room to grind. He was soaking wet, and Raihan could scent it as he drew in a deep breath through his muzzle.

Piers loved it when Raihan’s eyes constricted like a predator’s would. Nearly narrowed into slits. “Don’t worry, Stripes. I’ve got another round in me for you too.” He both threatened and promised, rutting his hips inside of Leon and hearing his mate whine in pleasure.

Reflexively Leon’s thighs attempted to clamp shut around Raihan, bearing down on the knot- but Piers made a desperate noise as he wrapped his arms around the former Champ’s thighs. He kept Leon’s legs spread wide open for Raihan to rut into. It gave Piers a better vantage point for humping against his partner’s back, and Raihan more room to roll his hips and loosen the knot that kept them together.

Slowly, almost in awe, Piers glanced over Leon’s shoulder to see where all that cock disappeared inside of his mate. He shuddered in excitement. “Bloody fuckin’ ‘ell, I can’t wait until all that is inside a’me.”

Raihan felt his own amusement surface as the knot began to deflate, slipping half out of Leon, the stretch making the poor Omega tense up and whine low and long. It was rough to pull it out again. “Agh-! Raihan, not so fast!” He begged with his head tilting to the side, inadvertently bumping against Piers in the process, causing their foreheads to nestle together and mouths to seek each other in a slow and needy kiss.

It relaxed Leon enough to allow for Raihan’s knot to slip out with a wet noise, a stream of cum and slick following the withdrawal. The noise that left their mate was absolutely _pornographic_.

“O-Oh, Rai…” Leon breathed out, his body finally slumping as the afterglow could properly settle without the additional stimuli to distract him. His mind was hazy as Piers fixed Raihan with an equally smug look, bringing his fingers down, hearing Leon whine mutely as he spread his hole open wide and let the cum drool out.

“You filled em up good! Hope you got an equally fat load for me, too.” He mumbled, letting Leon finally relax, squirming his way out from behind the man’s back. It let the worn out Omega settle back into their nest with a content noise. Leon cuddled into the nest with half-lidded eyes, his scent completely balanced…for the time being.

Instead it was Piers’s turn to crawl his way onto Leon’s chest. The smaller Omega was eager to straddle the other Omega’s lap, cuddling into his chest, coaxing his hair across a single shoulder and out of the way of his nape. It was a taunt to Raihan- as the Alpha could see Piers’s neck, but never quite bite down. “I need my Alpha’s cock filling me. Up to the challenge, big boy?” he asked while on all fours, reaching back to spread himself open to Raihan’s hungry gaze.

Leon was equally as embarrassed as the Omega’s groins pressed together, a hiccup of a moan leaving him when Piers ground their hips together. He shyly looked through his bangs as Raihan’s breath grew heavy once again.

The full mast of his cock hadn’t gone down in the slightest since his knot deflated, leaving him ready to go for another round. Those hands were so comically big compared to Piers’s tiny waist as he hoisted the singer up, angling him, until Piers had to rest his cheek and hands against Leon’s body to support himself. He bit his lower lip raw in anticipation. “Do I look like a snack, little drake? I wanna be fuckin’ pounded raw.” Piers moaned out low.

He got precisely the reaction that he wanted.

“I’m going to _ruin you_. Love it when you’re confident like this.” He praised with a deep hiss, the bite of his claws making up for his muzzled state. He dragged them down Piers’s hipbones before pushing his own hips forward, slipping messily though the Omega’s puffy labia. Raihan grit his teeth hard when the action had him wildly humping back against his Alpha’s cock.

Once the head of his cock caught on Piers’s opening, he growled out, hearing the high pitched whine of relief when he buried inside once more. With all the attention he’d gotten from Leon before Raihan arrived, his hole was nice and loose.

He took Raihan effortlessly to the hilt, clenching down tight the entire while, even going so far as to _push_ himself back against the Alpha’s hips. Piers knew his moan was borderline pornographic as he sang high and loud for Raihan, head thrown back in relief. “Ohfu _ckyes **finally**_ -“

It only got better when Leon wrapped his arms around Piers, his broad fingers working gentle circles across the punk’s lower back. “Isn’t he big?” Leon whispered hot against Piers’s ear.

It stoked Raihan’s ego something fierce as Piers ground himself back once more, his warm slit swallowing him effortlessly. He didn’t even have to do much more than roll their bodies together as Piers desperately chased his own pleasure, nuzzling against Leon, both of his Omegas smelling so sweet for _only_ him. The clench of his internal walls were driving the Alpha positively wild.

“Oh, bloody fucking shit, _yes!”_ Piers called out, head thrown back. The action only made him knock into that infuriating muzzle fit across Raihan’s mouth, the lack of teeth on his neck making his inner Omega grumpy. He reached back with searching hands until he could thread his fingers through the caging, pulling Raihan down.

He heard his Alpha’s rolling growl resound through his very core, clenching tight around his cock as the new angle pulled his shaft impossibly deeper. Piers groaned in relief as he kept Raihan bent _over_ him.

“This stupid fuckin’ thing…” Piers drabbled on, giving it another yank, hearing how it stuttered Raihan’s breath and worked him up so good. He whined at the merciless pace that his Alpha pounded away inside of him. “I’ve got half a mind to rip the damn thing offa you.”

It made Piers pause for only a moment.

What was stopping him, anyways?

With his heat addled brain sending the rational part of his mind to the backseat, Piers reached back, moaning openly as he fumbled for the straps at the back of the damned cage. In his head there was _nothing_ wrong with letting a rut-fueled, half feral Alpha out of his confines. “Fuck it. Want those fuckin’ canines buried deep in my shoulder.” He whispered, pupils heavily dilated as he felt the eager twitch of Raihan’s cock inside of him.

It took a hell of a lot of effort to do with one hand, but slowly Piers managed to fumble with the straps and buckles, shuddering in relief as the metal contraption fell off and bounced harmlessly off of his shoulder. He heard the crack of Raihan’s jaw as he was able to stretch it proper once more.

There was a brief prelude where neither of the trio spoke or moved, the tension in the air palatable as Raihan stared down at Piers, watching the Omega’s shoulders shift and roll as he pushed himself off of Leon’s chest with a lidded stare. There was something charged in those deep cerulean eyes as he fluttered his lashes at Raihan. “See something y’like?” he drawled slow, before tilting his neck and revealing the glitter of his collar.

Raihan snapped.

The Alpha surged forward to bury his teeth into the metal of the collar, smelling the source of Piers’s fertile heat, _chasing_ it as he growled and snarled openly. No matter how he bit or scraped his teeth across the surface, he couldn’t claim Piers. But he _could_ claim his pussy. There was something so depraved and desperate as Piers arched his hips into the contact, head tilted back to knock into Raihan’s shoulders.

“You two…” Leon piped in softly beneath them, his eyes blown wide in arousal as he watched the other two fuck like animals. It made him more than a little excited as he tried to close his legs tight, squeezing them together, chasing stimulation as his sticky and cum coated thighs slid effortlessly.

Leon shuddered as Raihan’s gaze fell upon him, starved in more than one way.

“Champ, y’liking the show?” The Alpha drawled thick and heavy, forcing his hand down over Piers’s shoulder to dig into the nest near Leon’s head. He stroked his thumb over Leon’s lower lip, before feeling Piers getting antsy, wiggling his hips from side to side and whining so sweetly. It drew his attention back into pounding inside of the singer, hearing his voice pitch in desperation.

The heat flaring between them was getting to be too intense to handle, his womb aching something fierce. He needed to cum. He needed Raihan’s knot. He needed…he needed his _bite_.

Without even a second though he reached back to fumble with the opening of his own collar, hating how well it worked. Marnie really had his best interest in mind when she bought them matching collars- insisting he use it during his unregulated heats. For his protection. It became a staple to his wardrobe, and only he could access it.

Though in his pleasured state? It was impossible to mess with the clasp in a proper way to get it off. The frustration kept mounting as he wriggled and rolled his hips into Raihan, feeling that telltale heat spreading throughout his lower abdomen. He wouldn’t last much longer.

“Raihan-!” He moaned out desperately, his nails digging into the metal as his Alpha redirected his teeth into his shoulder instead. It stung so fucking _good_ as he used the grip to urge his cock deeper, keeping him still and pliant. “R-Rai, please, fuck me!” he whined out, his nails desperately dragging across the clasp. Each model opened a slightly different way.

He managed to press against the two buttons of the side, the glide of his nails finally succeeding in pulling the clasp apart. He groaned in relief as his collar fell off, joining the muzzle on the bed, where it lay forgotten and unneeded.

Piers’s scent glands were achingly sore as they throbbed over the side of his neck, small indents from the collar proving just how strong this heat was. His body was getting desperate for a mate.

He was sure there was a reason for that…but he couldn’t exactly recall it. Not with Leon leaning forward to mouth and lap at his neck, and Raihan’s heavy gaze flickering over to the discarded collar. With a flick of his wrist, both the muzzle and collar hit the floor with a dull thud, removed from the nest and finally out of the way.

In a way, Piers suddenly felt like prey, hearing the low growl that came from Raihan’s throat as he watched Leon mouth over him.

“N-Need it…C’mon, Rai, _fuck me good_.” He whispered, hands searching for purchase against the back of Leon’s neck. They weren’t the only one enjoying their little display. Raihan throbbed thick and heavy inside of him, the swell of his knot half inflated as it was. It caught on his walls from a lazy withdrawal, making Piers’s breath hitch.

The full stretch left him clambering back for more, claws digging into Leon’s skin as his Omegan partner whimpered out into their kiss.

The next push forward succeeded in knocking all of the air out of Piers’s lungs, back arching, body pressing closer to Leon’s as he spread his legs wide to properly take Raihan. It knocked deep inside of his body, bringing light just how comedic their size difference was at times. Frankly it was impressive he could even fit Raihan inside.

He wouldn’t be lasting much longer.

Piers’s walls clenched down on every thrust, sending sparks of stimulation up, his voice pitching into pure desperation the faster that Raihan moved. He was outright pounding away inside of him again. “How in the hell do you have…so, much, stamina!” The punk groaned, trying to keep his hips elevated, though he was rapidly losing his footing as Raihan bore down into him.

Raihan’s lip quirked in obvious amusement. “I’ve been training stamina all my life- the long haul is, mnn, kind of my battle style.”

Piers made a small noise at that, hiding further into Leon’s neck as he let out a particularly long moan, his insides clenching tight as he felt Raihan’s nails drag down his waist. He was so close, he was so fucking close it hurt-

Leon was the surprising twist that they all needed. He groaned deep as he reached around to grab Piers’s ass, spreading him open, fixing Raihan with a pleading look as he pushed their hips together. It was so utterly filthy and unanticipated coming from their typically put-together mate. “Raihan, _please_. Fill him up good, and make sure not a single drop escapes.” He purred, nuzzling the opposite side of Piers’s neck. “I want another turn too.”

Piers swore he saw white.

If he thought Raihan had been going fast before, it paled in comparison to this, his body shaking hard as he came around the cock filling him. His walls clenched and milked around the dragon tamer’s shaft while all he could do was hold on for dear fucking life. “Oh, oh, oh god! Fuh…Fucckk!” He screamed out, not even realizing how loud he was until Leon’s tongue was shoved into his mouth, stifling him.

It grounded him- kissing his mate while that excessively large knot popped deep inside of him. He whined and whimpered sloppily into the contact, swirling his tongue around Leon’s, distracting from how difficult it was to take his Alpha’s knot. It ballooned up inside of him, stretching his walls to the point of discomfort.

He shuddered at the first feeling of warmth filling him up, having to grip for support as it just kept coming. His hole was already filled to capacity from his Alpha’s cock alone- it left almost no room for the excessive amount of cum pouring into him, making him whine at the intense stretch that followed.

Piers must have been squirming more than he thought, since he froze as fingers carded into his hair, pulling his head up and forcing his back to arch. He clenched tighter as his mouth was removed from Leon’s, tongue lolled out and eyes rolled back in bliss. “O-Oh…. _Yesssss_ …” he breathed out, panting loud as Raihan’s cock rutted lazily inside of him, emptying himself inside of Piers.

What he didn’t expect was for hot breath to fan across his very much exposed scent gland.

The Alpha’s teeth were a warning sign to what was about to happen, yet Piers didn’t mind, his instincts making him still and pliant as he tilted his chin back to give Raihan better access. He shuddered openly when that hot tongue spread over the side, curling his fingers against Leon’s chest. “Yes, Alpha! Mark me, fuck. Need your mark..!”

Perhaps if they were all in a clearer mindset, or maybe had another moment to think about the long term, Raihan would have stopped there and pulled back.

But they weren’t.

So with a strong clamp of his jaw, Piers **screamed** , his head thrown back against Raihan’s shoulder as his body burst forth into another strong orgasm. The clamp of those canines had broken through, releasing the sweetest of pairbonding pheromones, sending Piers into an endorphin high that could rival every drug he’d ever taken combined. His body felt as though he were floating as Raihan’s teeth kept him grounded and pliant, letting him rut wildly into his clenching hole.

He didn’t even register Leon’s soft voice and gentle fingers running through his hair until those teeth finally pulled free from his neck, leaving him slumped down and near hyperventilating from the intensity of his release.

Piers found himself wrapped up tight in both of his mate’s arms, head swimming, but so pleasantly lost in the combined scents of his mates. It made it difficult to come back to the present moment. He whined mutely when he shifted, hips aching something fierce. Idly he blew a piece of black and white hair out of his face as he turned to stare at his blissed-out Alpha. “H-Holy hell…Give a guy some warnin’ next time.”

He should have expected the doped out rumble he got in return.

Piers’s abdomen felt bloated as he forced himself to put some weight off of Leon’s chest, noticing how flushed and embarrassed his partner looked. The punk offered him a half-smile as he pressed their noses together with a soft hum. “Fuck, Lee, thanks fer keepin’ my head in place there. It was…”

Intense. The only way to describe it was intense. The afterglow kept him from freaking out about the bite in his neck too much, but in truth? He couldn’t exactly find a reason to be mad or afraid. They’d been fucking for so many years, and already saw each other in a close light. It wouldn’t be too big of a change, would it?

Leon pawed at his spine and shoulders with a small shudder, the emotions swimming in those deep gold irises giving him pause. Judging by the heated flush that crawled down Leon’s chest and abdomen, it seemed that round two was needed, making Piers’s lip curl. He leaned down to press their cheeks together, clenching tight around Raihan to make his Alpha groan.

“Didya wanna get marked too?” he asked in a low tone, and that _really_ perked Raihan up again. Leon was panting so sweetly as he tried not to show how affected he was, turning his head to the side and trying not to make it too obvious. His voice was oh so tiny as he bit his puffy lower lip raw. “ _Maybe…”_

All it took was a single shared look between Raihan and Piers for a mutual consensus to be reached.

After all, they _were_ a trio, and it simply wouldn’t be fair for only Piers to wear a mark on his neck. It looks as though Raihan would be in it for the long haul tonight…and may just come out with two matching marks on both sides of his neck.

There certainly could be _worse_ ways to end their night.


	2. Unexpectedly Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their joint heat, Raihan can't help but notice that his mates are acting strangely.

His boyfriends were acting rather strange after that shared heat they endured.

It started innocently enough; what with the duo sleeping more soundly than Raihan could recall in years. Normally that wasn’t much of an anomaly for Leon, as the man could collapse into bed after a long day in his Chairman position anytime. Yet to see _Piers_ -his resident nightowl and insomniac- consistently nabbing more than three hours of sleep a night?

That was kind of weird. Not to mention how insistently _cuddly_ both of them got whenever he attempted to crawl from their combined nest.

Strange.

Another thing to note was how nauseous Leon had become. Their former-Champ had an equally resilient stomach, able to stomach things that could set both Piers and Raihan off completely. So why was it that he’d taken to hurling at merely the sight of some eggs? That made for a pretty awkward breakfast time- considering Piers had readily inhaled both his and Leon’s portion.

Even more strange.

But really the final straw that broke the proverbial camel’s back came in how positively moody his mates had become. Raihan could handle it most days, as he had plenty of practice with Piers’s snarky tongue. Though when it had become an hourly guessing came as to whether _both_ of them wanted affection or not? Or if they wanted to be left alone?

That was the strangest, and arguably the most _irritating._

Raihan sighed loudly when he hung his jacket up onto the hook by their door, exhausted after a long day at the Gym. With the next Gym Challenge right around the corner, he and his team were working nonstop, preparing the next round of trials to be broadcast-perfect. He’d thought about adding various conditions and challenges to their double battles, to spice things up this year.

Needless to say, he was exhausted from work, and he just wanted to collapse into his own bed for a change when he walked into Leon’s Wyndon suite. It had become a bit of a ritual for the three of them to meet here, and it really was the most convenient option for the Chairman.

He could smell his mates just within the bedroom, but Raihan found himself freezing on reflex when he cracked open the door to peek inside. Last time he came unannounced he found a shoe thrown to his head.

“Babes? You in here?” he asked, cringing slightly when he received a pointed huff in response. Sounded like Piers. His notion was proven correct when the singer’s gruff voice rumbled out, “Where the fuck else would we be?”

Still in an amazing mood as always. Great. He had a long night ahead of him, and he already felt exhausted to the bone as he forced a casual smile onto his face.

He tossed his bandana to the side while shedding off his dragon uniform, seeing how Piers and Leon were currently cuddled up within the center of their nest. He prayed he’d be allowed within it, as the extensive nest had spread in the time he’d been gone, now taking up the entirety of the bed. Raihan really didn’t want to sleep on the floor tonight.

“Just wanted to warn you I was comin’, since I spooked you both pretty bad last time.” He tried to reason, glad when it didn’t get him another earful. Apparently no matter what he was _always_ the one in the wrong. It was easier to just smile and nod at his mate when he was in a mood like this, and reserve any communication needs to after it passed.

He approached the nest with hopeful intentions, only for Leon to pop his head out from beneath the blankets with a groggy little groan.

The Omega’s hair was wildly thrown about, such a far cry from how nice and kempt it typically was. It looked as though he didn’t even brush it when he woke up that morning, and had gone through the entire day as such. Raihan furrowed his brow at the obviously nauseous sway to his stance.

“Rai? Y’home already?” he asked in a tired drawl, safe and comfortable where he was bundled up within Piers’s arms. He was shushed back into lying down despite his excited smile.

Raihan offered him one right on back, glad that there was no argument about him sliding to the other side of Leon’s body. He wrapped himself fully around Leon, only to startle at how clingy he was, shoving his nose into the crook of Raihan’s neck and scenting it near excessively. Raihan softened further when he realized that Leon was mouthing idly over the mark he’d left on his dragon’s throat.

He placed a matching kiss to the side of Leon’s neck, right where his own sat proud upon his scent gland.

“I’ve been gone forever, babe. If anything it was a longer workday than usual.” He sighed out, drawing comfort in the scent of his mate. Leon actually was emitting a smell through his blockers lately, and Raihan was opportunistic in getting to inhale that sweet scent of lilacs. He was addicted to the milky and sweet undertones of it that had cropped up.

The purse to Leon’s lip was too cute to pass up, with Raihan planting a loving kiss right onto that plump pout. It got him to smile again at least.

“You been knocked out all day?” he asked, and it was Piers who piped up next. The Omega may be grumpy, but he huffed regardless and settled back down within the scented blankets and sheets. “He’s been pukin’ at the Battle Tower, so they sent him home to work off this bug. I came over the moment he asked me.”

Raihan felt kind of bad that he didn’t get a call now. Did he? Rotom didn’t show any notifications for it-

“I told you I was fine, Piers. M’sure this stomach bug will pass in no time.” Leon attempted to protest, dragging Raihan down to better settle amidst the pile of their belongings. The Alpha had to hand it to his mates- they built a mean nest. He sunk into it with a happy sigh, hand slinging across Leon’s waist to keep him close. Best off was how he could drag his fingertips over Piers’s arm at the same time, hearing how the grumpy Omega couldn’t help but lean further into his touch.

It was nice.

Raihan furrowed his brow a bit, however, when he began to think about how sick Leon looked. “How long has your stomach been churning, love?” he asked, not entirely able to put his thumb on when it started. He’d just learned it had gotten bad as it was.

Leon, too, had to take a moment to think. Eventually he shrugged his shoulders, a weak smile fitting over his expression. “If I had to guess, I don’t think I’ve fully recovered since our heat. I’ve been so tired since then, and my body is all out of wack. I can’t even really stomach my suppressants half the time.”

“Maybe it’s because your body is tired of them?” Raihan suggested in an amused tone, “I mean, to be fair, Piers did mention that your heat was probably caused by your body rejecting the suppressants in the first place. Perhaps that’s why you’re still sick and groggy after it?”

Piers frowned not a moment later. He looked to be lost in thought, before cutting their conversation short when he slipped out of the nest.

Raihan and Leon gave their mate equally perplexed looks while he walked to the dresser and snatched his wallet up. “Where are you heading off to?” Leon asked, breaking the silence of that moment with his curious inquiry.

The punk only scowled further when he shoved the wallet into his pocket. “I’m pickin’ up some things. What’s it matter?”

Raihan’s expression turned slightly sour at that. It seemed neither him nor Leon knew how to react to such a comment, or Piers’s strange shifts in mood. It was easier to just smile and nod when the dark user got into moods like this. Leon simply sighed as he snuggled up closer to Raihan. “Be safe, okay?”

The small wave over his shoulder was about as good as they were going to get.

Raihan heaved out a deep sigh when he curled himself further around Leon, both of his arms wrapping around his mate’s midsection. “He’s been a ray of sunshine lately, hm? I just hope he gets over this moodiness soon.”

Leon made a quiet sound of acknowledgement, but in truth? Piers hadn’t been moody with him, so he counted his blessings.

The punk wasn’t gone very long, thankfully. Too much longer and Raihan knew he’d be hunting Piers down within the streets, always concerned when it came to their more outlandish partner. He often times could scuffle with the best of ‘em when he was pissed off, and it got him into trouble that wasn’t as simple to fix with an old fashioned Spikemuth fistfight.

Leon was half-asleep when the Omega came storming back in with a convenience store bag clutched in his palm, his mood obviously sour still. Raihan went to greet him when the Omega approached, but he seemed far more interested in shaking Leon awake instead.

“Oye, princess, if ya feel like you can stand yer comin’ with me.” He coaxed, drawing a tired groan from Leon’s throat. The other Omega looked completely baffled by Piers’s insistence, but didn’t bother fighting when he was pulled out from the nest, his hair falling every which way with only his boxers sitting low upon his hips.

Leon rubs the heel of his palms against his eyes. “But why? Can’t it wait? I’m still tired.” He griped, but followed regardless, shortly behind Piers while he clutched his purchase tightly within his fist.

Before Raihan could so much as rise to his feet to follow, Piers turned to the Alpha with a small snap of his jaw. “Yer stayin’ put!” he commanded, pointing his finger right at Raihan. The audacity of the action alone threw him for a complete loop, staring dumbfounded while Piers coaxed Leon through the in-suite bathroom’s door.

The Alpha held his hands up in mock-surrender.

“Bloody fuckin’ ‘ell, alright! I get it! Go do your mysterious Omega shit or whatever- I’ll stay out here and keep _our_ nest warm.” He grumbled, settling back into the cushions with a low and irritated sigh. This was beginning to wear away at his patience now. He’d had a rough day too, but you didn’t see _him_ pouting and acting like a hormonal mess.

He tried to pass the time on his phone, lazily scrolling through his social media and checking up on how the other gym leaders were doing. It was always nice to take some time out of the day and see how everyone else was faring. Looks like Nessa was doing another modeling shoot, Milo was taking care of a newly hatched Wooloo, Kabu took a morning lap around Motostoke…

Pretty basic stuff.

Raihan was just about to post a selfie of his own when he caught sight of his boyfriends at the entrance of the bathroom, suddenly feeling as though he really needed to put down his phone for this. Piers’s expression was pinched and grim, while Leon was paler than a sheet, his hands held behind his back and hardly staying steady at that.

He felt his heart picking up pace as Piers lightly coaxed Leon forward, despite how the other man looked as though he wanted to sprint far, far away. It was an unbefitting look for their current Chairman and ex-Champion.

“Well? Uh…what’s the verdict?” Raihan tried to tease, his smile only slightly forced at the edges. “Is it a brain sucking parasite?”

Judging by the blank stare he received from both of his partners, Raihan clamped his mouth firmly shut, even going so far as to make a zipping motion across his lips. Point definitely taken. He felt his nerves getting the better of him when Leon approached, still keeping whatever he was hiding firmly behind his back. They were both at an impasse of how to break the ice.

After a brief moment of silence, Piers eventually sighed and clamped his hand reassuringly over Leon’s shoulder. “It’s better to get it over with, love. Easier than waiting.”

It took a beat or two, but eventually Leon sighed, shoulders slumping into the contact as he pulled a piece of white plastic from behind his back. Oh fuck. Raihan had seen so many cheesy movies before that he already knew what to expect when it was offered out to him, his hand mechanically moving to accept it when Leon placed it down onto his palm.

There was no denying the two little lines that sat on the pregnancy test, especially since right next to them was a handy chart for idiots who didn’t know what they were holding.

“ _Oh_.”

Raihan was absolutely dumbstuck as he stared down at the test, then at Leon, then back to the test, and finally to Piers with his jaw held wide open. This was a _lot_ to process at once, and the Omega’s nervous shuffling didn’t make this moment any easier. Leon was _pregnant_. As in, like, pregnant with an actual baby that _definitely_ belonged to Raihan.

Raihan slowly pointed between both Piers and Leon, unable to formulate any sound besides cut off little noises of bafflement. “I, you, he’s? He’s… pregnant?”

Eloquent as always.

Piers rolled his eyes while he soothingly rubbed his cheek against Leon’s shoulder, both Omegas entirely attuned to the other’s needs. That was the beauty of being pack-bonded with more than one of the submissive caste. He gave Raihan a sharp look that definitely had the Alpha flinching back. “Yes, he is, and he already confessed he’s keeping the baby no matter what _you_ say.”

That had Raihan’s eyebrows rising up into his hairline, noting how outright hostile Piers looked in that moment- just how nervous Leon was while he wrung his hands together, the tips of his fingers even shaking.

Slowly Raihan looked back down to the pregnancy test, before a low laugh began to rise from the back of his throat. It kept building in intensity, until the Alpha had to outright clutch his stomach and hunker over to catch his breath. This was too rich!

Leon was frozen in place, with Piers appearing equally as confused, at least until Raihan held up his hand to vie for one more moment.

“Oh, oh lord, hold on. You..really think I’d ask you to get rid of our child?” He had to ask, eyes burning with unshed tears. Yet instead of the cause being sadness, or fear- they were tears of _joy_ as he wiped beneath his eyes. “I’ve always wanted to be a father!”

The confession took them both by surprise.

So many emotions flickered across Leon’s expression, until finally until it settled on a smile to mirror Raihan’s own, launching forward and throwing himself into the Alpha’s outspread arms. He couldn’t stop laughing as Raihan pulled him down into a crushing hug, the pregnancy test clutched tight in the dragon tamer’s fist.

“I-I thought you would be mad, that the last thing you’d want is…a child to slow you down.” Leon confessed with an unwavering tone, tucking his head beneath Raihan’s chin. “That you’d ask me to get rid of it, or even worse, leave me if I didn’t.”

Raihan could laugh at the very thought of it.

“Why the hell would I ever abandon my mate and rival for _anything_? Let alone a pup? I’ve dreamt of you carrying my child, but I never could ask you, since you were so focused on the Battle Tower and your own image as an Alpha.” Raihan confessed, which was the perfect time for Piers to crawl into the nest aside his mates.

He was equally as excited for this baby too, after all. His maternal instincts had been out of control since his heat _too_.

“Which, Leon, I’d hate t’be a spoiled sport, but I gotta remind ya t’stop yer suppressants immediately. People are gonna gab about this, and ya can’t live life pretending to be an Alpha anymore.” He piped in, nestling against the Omega’s back. It was a harsh reality, but Piers always liked to remain the voice of _reason_ within their little mateship.

Raihan nodded his agreement…though he fixed the punk with a curious look. Call it a gut feeling, but he had to ask. “Did you take a pregnancy test too? Or was it only Leon?”

Piers had the audacity to flip him the bird of all things. “Like ‘ell am I pregnant! I know my body better than anymore, and I ain’t pregnant. No damned way.” The shorter Omega huffed, with Leon giving Raihan an equally amused look. It seems that he wasn’t entirely convinced either. None-the-less Leon nestled against Piers again, purring in contentment.

“I tried to get him to take one, but he adamantly refused. He is on birth control, so.” Leon piped up, tracing his fingertips over Raihan’s chest in soothing motions. Leon was completely content where he’d perched upon Raihan’s chest, practically melting against the Alpha, he was so happy. They were going to have a family together.

Meanwhile Raihan was fixing Piers with an amused stare, before he helped to guide the grumpy Omega beneath his arm as well. Even if he’s been a bit insufferable lately, he loved him regardless, and never wanted him to be left out.

“Bold a’you to assume you’d knocked up both a yer mates, Rai. Compensation, much?” Piers mumbled, yet still soaked up the attention like a sponge. Especially when Raihan’s fingers began to gently scratch into the wild mess of a mane he sported, soothing him.

Now _that_ was the ticket to reduce Piers into little more than a content and purring puddle.He tucked his chin beneath Raihan’s arm, letting the happy glow around them stretch into content and companionable silence.

They could do this, honestly. It may seem scary now…but they had each other. That made all the difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, I couldn't help myself in the end.
> 
> It was too sweet of an idea _not_ to write! I wanted to add on to this little world I'd built, and what better way than with a happy ending...Or is it? Not sure if I want to keep going or not, so I'll let you all decide if you'd want more!
> 
> (Oh, and no matter what Piers says, don't believe him lol.)


	3. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With news of a new baby soon to arrive within 6-7 months, the mates go shopping in preparation!
> 
> What they didn't expect was how wholly overwhelming that really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, alas, it seems I couldn't help myself in the end after all! I kept thinking of these trio and all of the potential they held, and decided fuck it! I can make a series out of this, couldn't I!
> 
> Or, well, at least I hope to? Motivation is fickle at times, but I look forward to writing these three!

A baby was big news. Like. _Big_ fucking news.

Not once had the reality fully registered until Raihan was staring down the overly pastel sign of a specialty retail store, about to enter with his two mates at his side. Leon was hardly more than a month pregnant, and yet their little pack was bustling about in preparation for welcoming a new member to their family.

Holy shit.

It felt like entering a whole new dimension as Raihan stepped through the sliding doors, Leon clinging to his arm with his smile nervous yet excited. That really was the tone for their little ‘accident’; so ridiculously anxious, yet excited none-the-less. Raihan swallowed as heat prickled the back of his neck, stomach rolling.

“You alright there, dragon boy?” Piers asked, lightly jabbing his elbow into his mate’s side with a crooked smile. Out of the three of them, the punk rocker was the one most comfortable with this development, what with having raised his little sister into the strong Alpha she was this day. It was a matter of been there and done that.

Hell, even Leon had a bit of experience with babies before this! He’d helped to raise Hop too! And yet…

Raihan hadn’t ever interacted with a child outside of taking photos with them. He was completely out of his element here!

It definitely showed, since eventually Piers rolled his eyes and pushed Raihan into the store properly, seeing how the Alpha looked between the rows of infant toys and directional posters with all of the confidence of a Wimpod. It was a miracle he hadn’t darted out like one as well.

Leon gave his mate a reassuring squeeze, clasping him upside the shoulder with a confident smile. “It’s okay to be overwhelmed, love! I know we were talking about this at the clinic, but we can put it off a bit longer!” He tried to assure, even with Piers casually strolling inside and snagging a cart before Raihan could chicken out.

His shorter mate had his dual colored locks tied up and out of his nape, placed into a messy braid that spilled across his shoulders and stuck out at all different angles. It had gotten so thick lately.

“We can, but I know he won’t.” Piers spoke, turning playfully over his shoulder. “We drove all th’way out here, an’ I think it would be good if he at least _looked_. We don’t even have t’buy anythin’ yet!” He tried to pitch, snapping Raihan out of his baby-fueled stupor. He shook his head and tugged his bandana further across his face.

“Yeah, nah, I got this. Just. Wow,” Raihan lamely began, following after Piers. The store was so fucking _big_. “It really cements that this is real, you know? Even outside of the initial checkup we did.”

It was a lame explanation, sure, but it meant the world to Raihan to see his mates genuinely excited for this baby. Just like he was! It was a lot of responsibility, but his gaze always softened whenever he’d peek Leon spreading his palms out across his stomach. Much like how the Omega was doing right now.

Leon nodded slow. “I kind of know what you mean. I’m not showing yet or anything, but being in a store like this? It kind of affirms that wow, I am…pregnant!” He spoke, the word sounding awkward on his tongue. “It’s something I never really thought would happen to me!”

Each aisle was lined with different signage and boasted a whole array of various products and stages of life that a child would go through, complete with the mandatory cheesy Pokemon mascots and bubbly descriptions. All to help clueless first-timer parents like him find their way around. It felt infantile, and he was the grown adult here!

Swallowing down his nerves, it felt nice being able to catch up to Piers’s side and walk with his partners into the ‘newborn needs’ section.

“We don’t have’t stock up on diapers or food until the tyke actually arrives, so we can skip that for now. Save a bit of space in our pantry.” Piers muttered when he saw that their little oogle fest earlier was over, happy to accept Leon against his side once again. The Omegas often drew comfort off of each other’s presence. “And that doesn’t include if you wanna breastfeed em. Might need a pump for that.”

Okay, nevermind, the shock was right on back.

Raihan’s mind blanked when he followed right on behind, maybe thinking a bit _too_ hard on Leon with his chest attached to a machine like a damn Miltank-

“For now, I think the best we c’n do is decide on a crib an’ a bedroom theme. We got the whole spare bedroom in Leon’s apartment we could refurbish, or even add a corner within the bedroom if we wanna save space.” Piers muttered on, eyes drifting over towards the end of the aisle. It opened up into a wide floorplan that was taken up by the larger items, like bedroom sets and various highchairs and carriers.

Leon paused, however, once when he caught sight of some of the display themes. “I think we could set the pup up within the spare bedroom. Gotta keep some space for our own, eh?”

Raihan seconded that notion right there. He didn’t think he could bear rolling over in the middle of intimacy to see their pup just staring at him. The dragon tamer nodded as they came to a halt before the set that caught Leon’s attention, a simple pink theme behind it. It was sickly sweet and slurpuff themed.

Of course Piers immediately crinkled his nose at the sight of it.

“Pinks don’t go with much, Champ. I think neutral colors would be our best bet.” The punk rocker offered, drawing an amused snort from his Alpha mate. Raihan jabbed his elbow with a playful quirk to his brow. “Just say you want a black and white theme and get it out there already.”

Nail on the coffin right there. At least Piers took it in stride as he huffed out a small breath. “I’m jus’ saying. It ain’t a half bad idea to keep it neutral. If that means black an’ white? Then that’s just peachy.”

Leon let out a wistful sigh as they moved on from the first display, that faraway look in his eye again, fingers kneading across his flat stomach. It was moments like this Raihan wished he could jump directly into his lover’s mind, to know precisely what it was that his once-rival was thinking. At least on the battlefield they could beat as one in perfect tandem, but this?

It was another ballpark entirely, and he was left without a rulebook.

“What theme would you want, babe?” he asked, arm winding around the Omega’s firm shoulders, tucking Leon comfortably at his side while they walked. “After all, you are the one who has to push the kid outta you anyways!”

Piers shrugged slightly at that. “He does have a point. The first choice should be yours- we’ll just confirm or deny if it’s fuckin’ ugly in the end.”

It’s completely teasing, after all. Leon’s fashion sense and “hat collection” was a good clue to just how skilled in interior decorating the former Champion was. It drew a sheepish smile from the taller Omega, more than happy to stroll down the various displays they had set up. “You two know me so well, as rude as you are about it!”

It seemed that old-fashioned nurseries were coming back again, as a majority of them had a homey, almost country feeling to them.

He passed one that reminded him of when Hop was a pup, swaddled up in the various hand-me-downs of other neighbor’s unneeded spares. It had been through necessity at the time, which made it baffling to think people were out here recreating that mismatched look on purpose. They simply didn’t have money to afford anything new.

“I think I’d want something more…modern.” Leon mumbles, brushing his fingertips along the side of a wooden crib. It was simple and plain. “Even if they won’t remember it at all, I want them to have something special! Something new.”

Raihan could honestly relate too. Between his siblings back at home, he’d been the youngest himself, getting all of the old shit from his brothers and having to work twice as hard to save up for new items. Piers didn’t even _need_ to be told otherwise- he’d been lucky to dig half of his items out of a dumpster after all.

“Then modern it is.” The other Omega commented, noting they were all in agreement about that.

Now actually finding something that met their tastes? That was another story entirely. Raihan tried to put in a pitch towards a crib that looked more like some kind of printing press than an actual contraption meant to hold children, and Piers just as readily turned down Leon’s idea towards a wall-mounted crib that hovered.

How many different crib options could there possibly be? Especially when they all served the same purpose in the end- to hold a child! It was getting to be a little much, as all the displays just didn’t seem to be doing it for all three of them.

“Maybe we could just wait another month or two?” Raihan eventually suggested when it felt like they were wandering in circles, not a single item in their cart to show for it. “I’m sure they’ll change their displays eventually, not even half of their products are actually spread out onto the floor!”

The suggestion hung in the air for a moment, before Piers turned to Leon with a curious tilt to his head. “Well? Whaddaya think, Lee? Should we toss in the towel?”

While it was true that they definitely had time, and they weren’t even sure where to _begin_ in picking out interior designs, it felt like it would be walking away in defeat if they gave up now. With a halfhearted glance around them, Leon’s hand didn’t stray far from his stomach as he tapped his fingers in though along his own skin.

None of these sets really spoke to him when placed together…but his eyes did eventually drift towards the corner, where a Komala themed bedspread had caught his attention.

Raihan and Piers watched him with a curious side eye as he approached the white crib, surrounded by such a gaudy spread of random blues and greens. It didn’t match at all. Yet when he looked between the white crib and a nearby setup with darker greys and a black crib? Raihan jumped in surprise as Leon went to lift and drag the crib, looking startled to hell and back.

“Leon-? What the hell are you doing?” He asked, approaching his very much pregnant mate who should _not_ be lifting anything heavy anymore mind you!

It was hard not to find Leon’s big smile endearing, even when he looked sheepish at having tried to drag something far out of his weight limit. He scratched at the corner of his beard at the chastising. “Erm- I wanted to move this crib to that display? The one over there, with the dark grey and white theme?” He spoke, with Piers’s eyes crinkling in amusement.

“Don’t think they want ya to be messin’ with their displays, dork.” Piers mumbled, approaching the trio and looking over the crib. It…wasn’t awful. The corners were rounded instead of sharp, and there was even a way to slide down the edges to whatever height they need. If that baby took after Rai, then they’d have a tiny tree on their hands, and they’d grow like one too.

Best off was that the white color gave it a sleek look, with the Komala covers being cute enough and a neutral grey theme. They could always change it of course.

But Piers definitely could see why Leon wanted to lug it elsewhere. “I know, I know. But I’d planned on putting it right on back!” The former Champ defended, keeping an eye out for any disgruntled employees. Of course none were in sight, but still, it put a bit of hesitance in his actions.

What Raihan wasn’t expecting was for Piers to brush his nails against the Alpha’s arm, pointing towards the other setup once he had his attention. “Actually, it would look pretty good over there. Why dontcha be a gentleman and move it for our mate? An’ make it snappy, too, if yer worried about gettin’ the boot.” He teased, _knowing_ that his teasing always could make Raihan rise to the challenge.

Puffing up his chest, Raihan eventually conceded with a low sigh, gathering the heavy ass crib into his grip and lifting it as careful as possible. “Fine! I’ll do it for Leon.”

It was hard to walk with it without stumbling, and more than once he wondered what the actual pricetag was if he was to break the damn thing, but eventually he managed to get it lugged into proper place. The black crib set there was just as inconvenient to move, but alas, with a slight adjustment he was letting the white crib take its place.

It…looked pretty good, actually.

While Raihan could admire the set and catch his breath, he heard the smallest intake of air when Leon approached the finished scene. The crib’s white helped it to stand out among the darker grey walls, making the space look surprisingly cheerful for such a monotone collection. Judging by the emotion swimming in his eyes, Piers was already pulling up his phone and snapping a photo of the display.

“Not too shabby.” The smaller Omega mumbled, his eyes drifting across the full layout of the bedroom. It was quaint and simple, but that was the beauty behind it. Enough white accents to make it pop, and a few decals would liven up the space. Maybe some lights to add to the effect?

Raihan felt the pull of this space, leaning slightly over the crib to peer over. He could…see it. See his pup squirming against those sheets, crying for attention, plucking them out of this very crib and soothing them back to sleep. It wasn’t hard to envision them growing up in a space like this, so wholly pertaining to all their preferences.

Raihan turned to Leon with a slight smile, seeing how emotion filled the Omega’s gaze.

“It’s perfect, actually.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, step one is accomplished! Step two is actually setting up the baby room, but with two capable people doing the lifting, all should go according to plan!....Right? ;)


	4. An Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take an unexpected turn in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, originally, I had an entirely different plan for this chapter!
> 
> Yet as I began to write, and write, and the scene unfolded before me...I decided that this route was the best option. I hope you enjoy the pace that this story is going, as I felt it was most natural, and true to their respective characters!

In the end, it was mutually agreed that they wouldn’t show Piers the final bill.

Money was far from scarce in their household; Leon’s Championship earnings would far surpass the need to work for the rest of his life, let alone what he was able to amass as Chairman of Galar. Raihan’s income wasn’t anything to scoff at either. Sponsorships could fuel his empire alone; branding, commercial work, his own clothing line- they had plenty of savings.

They were pretty damn set up, not to mention with Piers’s music reeling in a sizable royalty report. Combine that all together and it felt a bit dizzying to crunch the numbers together. Dropping a couple thousand on a baby set wouldn’t have been even feasible in their past, but it was a literal rags to riches tale for them.

That didn’t erase Piers’s old habits of saving every last penny, just in case.

“Do we even have a big enough trunk bed for this?” Leon asked with a slight lift to his brow, noting how his mother’s old pickup truck was parked out front. It was the only _actual_ vehicle they could borrow, considering Corviknight taxis and their own Pokemon did a good job of getting them around.

Not even batting an eye, Piers knelt down and took to lifting one of the light sets they’d bought, muscles straining as he pushed it into the back without a second thought

He let out a strained breath as he straightened his spine once more, the cracking that came from it almost comical in the end. “Well, we ain’t gonna find out ‘til we start loading it up, eh?” Piers mumbled, already going to work in lifting another box to add it to their collection. It was far from light, but he wasn’t made of glass.

Raihan and Leon shared a look, before shrugging in the end. While the dragon tamer could easily heft thrice his weight into the truck, Leon was left to stand at the curb as an encouraging presence.

“It’s not like we can’t take more than one trip! I’m sure they’d keep it on hold for us.” Raihan muttered as he hoisted the crib into place, noting how it was probably one of the heaviest items in their collection. Aside from the rocking chair, various mobiles, highchair, and furniture of course. They’d need a few dressers and storage options too-

A strained grunt from behind him caught his attention, and Raihan was rushing over to help steady one of the strollers that Piers was toting, catching it before it could crash to the ground.

“Woah, babe! You alright?” He asked, with Leon not far behind in darting to their side, having noticed the commotion. Raihan had seen Piers straining of course, but he didn’t expect his mate to completely stumble like he did! Usually the Omega could handle his own perfectly fine.

Yet one look at Piers showed he was far paler than usual, sweat tacky on his forehead as he tried to catch his labored breath.

“I-…’Mfine, don’t worry, I just…” he trailed off, until his eyes went wide, suddenly lurching forward and bending over the curb with a wretched groan. Both Leon and Raihan could only watch on in shock as Piers began to puke up the remnants of their breakfast, grip white-knuckled against the bed of the truck, the sounds of it filling the air about them as the shock finally settled.

Leon pushed forward and helped to gather up his partner’s long locks, tucking them delicately out of the way as Piers caught his breath with gasping whines. A strand of spittle dangled from the corner of his mouth, his usually sunken appearance looking even worse for wear, especially with how tears began to streak his eye shadow down the sides of his cheekbones.

Raihan felt entirely helpless as bystanders looked on in the distance, filling the Alpha with unease when he went over and rubbed over his mate’s back in soothing circles.

“Christ, baby, what happened?” Raihan asked in a low tone, “Is the heat getting to you?

It _was_ a pretty hot day today, and with how thin the Omega’s body was, it wasn’t farfetched to assume he’d pushed himself a bit too far. It didn’t make it any easier to see how the very tips of Piers’s ears were stained red in humiliation, the shame following him as he began to spit out the excess spittle and saliva filling his mouth.

Eventually he managed to raise his head once more, a few stray strands of hair sticking to his runny makeup without Leon to hold it up now. Piers knew how to make ‘hot mess’ a full time look.

“I..told ya, I’m fine. Breakfast jus’ didn’t settle is all.” He tried to mutter, more than grateful to accept a water bottle that Leon had snagged from the truck. It was uncomfortably warm and tasted slightly like the car itself, but it was better than nothing, Piers swishing it between his teeth and spitting onto the ground with a disgusted grimace.

It didn’t help to erase the worry on both of his mate’s faces.

Leon was hard to deny, what with the man giving him such a kicked Yamper look as he tried to guide Piers towards the car. “No more lifting for you, songbird! You’re going to relax in the air conditioning while Raihan finishes up loading up the car!” He chastised, not leaving any room for argument. Not to mention it _did_ sound awfully tempting to let the cool air soothe his flaming hot skin.

Piers heaved a loud sigh as he stepped into the truck, flipping both Leon and Raihan the bird. “Fine, if ya wanna do more work, I guess go on ahead. I know I’m fine, though!”

Leon’s smile could quell just about any anxieties or humiliation he had, even with the knowledge that so many other eyes had been on him in that moment, watching him upchuck all the contents of his stomach onto the pavement. His mate was just charismatic like that. Begrudgingly he bumped noses with his Omegan packmate, lips tightly pursed. There would be absolutely no kisses until he could brush his teeth.

“Just sit tight in there, love. We got this.” Leon finalized, closing the door for Piers as the punk rocker kicked his feet up onto the dashboard with a low sigh. The air conditioning would do him some good at least.

It didn’t exactly make Raihan any more confident, staring out at the multiple boxes that sat at the curb, all still needing to be loaded. And then _unloaded_. He sucked in a low sigh, placing his hands upon his waist. “This is gonna suck some serious balls.”

Leon’s smile remained as reassuring as he hoped it would be, clasping Raihan upon the shoulder with surprising strength after approaching him once again. “At least I’m here to cheer you on!”

Yeah. For what help _that_ was, when it came down to the heavy lifting.

\- - -

The ride had been bumpy in more ways than one, what with the trio having to stick towards the beaten path in order to make it back home.

By the time they’d gotten there, Piers was feeling worse for wear as he slid himself out of the passenger seat, his gaunt legs about as steady as a newborn foal’s. There had been quite a few bumps in the road. Raihan _wanted_ to tease his boyfriend about the sway to his step, but after watching him upchuck all of his stomach back onto the concrete, in front of so many bystanders?

He’d let it slide for now.

“C’mon, dove. We need to get you settled.” Leon spoke soft, looping an arm around his Omegan packmate to steady them. He wasn’t about to hear a word of protest when Piers tried to wriggle away from him in an attempt to save some sense of pride. “Oh no you don’t!”

Piers pursed his lip in protest as he was inevitably guided towards the door by a _very_ firm Leon. “Fine, fine. If it’ll put that pretty noggin’ a yours to rest.”

Raihan watched them go with a particular softness growing in his gaze, leant over the steering wheel with his chin resting atop his crossed arms. No matter the case; they’d always have each other’s backs, and he felt lucky to have them. Ever since their little slip-up during their last shared heat, Raihan felt that the space in his heart kept getting fuller and fuller, with his mate’s teeth imprinted into his neck.

It felt fit to bursting when he could look in to moments like this, with Piers subtly cuddling into Leon’s shoulder, no doubt letting out the softest of purrs despite his protests.

His sigh turned wistful when he managed to slide his way out from the driver’s seat, once when his two boyfriends were tucked safely back inside. “Knew I shoulda took up Hop’s offer to help.” Raihan sighed, subjecting himself to his inevitable fate; unloading all these damn boxes before the sun dipped down too low.

If it was hard to load them up, then it was even more tedious to fumble with the bulky packaging and start carrying them inside. And given his height? Ducking below the reach of his own doorframe made it even more annoying, and he’d _never_ admit that at one point he did clonk his head directly on the wood of the entrance. At least nobody seemed to notice as he fixed his headband with a low grumble.

The elevator went to the various floors in Leon’s apartment suite, and of course they would be located at the very top.

The view may be breathtaking of Wyndon, but fucking hell, was it inconvenient to start piling up their belongings outside of the elevator and prepare for more than one trip. He could only fit so many boxes on at once, and it was hard to eye precisely how many he could fit and still squeeze himself inside with no trouble.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Raihan sucked in a low breath, glad that the only other people who’d needed the elevator so far had been another older couple. He nodded to them in greeting as they passed. What he wasn’t expecting was how the older gentleman turned to look at their boxes, before the man’s smile turned soft as he nodded back.

“Congratulations, by the way.” He said, making Raihan feel a hint of heat at the ends of his ears. He accepted it with a low mumbling of thanks in return, unable to keep the smile off of his face.

He was beyond excited to be a father, and moments like this only cemented it further.

It made loading up the elevator just a bit easier, hoisting box after box atop each other, before inserting the key that allowed him to press their floor and access it directly. He estimated it would be at least two or three trips before they’d be able to properly load all of their new purchases up. At least once they were in the door, he could take a breather.

The elevator dinged once when he reached the proper floor of Leon’s apartment- their apartment?- and he made sure to prop one of the boxes against the entrance to keep it from closing. He stepped out into their living room and heaved a loud sigh as he dragged each box one by one into whatever space they could fit.

No sight of Piers or Leon, but that was to be expected. He was looking pretty green beneath the gills earlier.

Thankfully after that it only took one more trip to finally empty out the bed of the truck. _Maybe_ they did go a bit overboard, but still, it was well worth it to see how Leon lit up brighter than his Charizard’s tail at assembling his custom set. Raihan was sweating by the time the last box hit the tile, nearly dropped as he heaved out a deep sigh.

“Fuckin’ finally.” He muttered, perking up when he noticed how Leon had entered the living space once again. His mate whistled at the stacks of boxes they’d somehow managed to Tetris into the truck in the first place. “Looks like someone was busy!”

Raihan’s frown was only _slightly_ grumpy, mind you, but he still approached Leon regardless and placed a slow kiss to the side of his neck. “You’re welcome, y’know. For being so awesome.”

It was well worth it to feel Leon cupping his jaw between those battle-rugged palms, stroking Raihan’s skin with both of his thumbs. It was almost good enough to purr as he bent down to his boyfriend’s height. Their lips met in a gentle and quick peck, little more than a brush of skin on skin, before Leon’s smile lit up his face once more. “Thank you, I suppose. For being a _big_ , _strong_ Alpha.”

The words were laced with the sweetest of mockery, Leon giving his nose one last peck before lifting up one of the lightest boxes. “And if you want to keep being such an amazing and awesome mate, could you be so kind as to lug in a few of the boxes so I can start unpacking?”

That damned minx. He hated when Leon buttered him up, and mocked him, all at once!

His arms may be sore, but he lifted the crib’s box regardless and huffed when he began to drag it towards the spare bedroom. He really was so weak for his King. The bedroom itself wasn’t much to talk about, mainly filled with extra trinkets and boxes that even Raihan couldn’t remember what was in them.

The walls were plain and bare, there was no real furniture, and the single window there didn’t even have curtains. Raihan placed the box down against the wall before Leon shook his head.

“Nothing towards the wall, yet. I want to paint it before we get too cozy, but still make a wee bit of progress setting up regardless.” Leon explained as he knelt down to gingerly cut open the crib’s box, eyes bright with motivation. Absolutely nothing could deter his mate when he had his mind on something.

Raihan stood straight, spine cracking when he managed to bend just right. “Need my help in unpacking, or am I good to call it quits today?”

A beat of silence, before Leon shook his head, tugging the railing of the box out while the instruction manual tumbled to the ground. Raihan absently wondered just _how_ the crib would look with the Omega in charge of assembling it. “No no, I should be fine! Go take a break and make sure Piers is okay!” he assured, waving the Alpha away with a small motion of his wrist.

Raihan didn’t need to be told twice. He made a pitstop into the kitchen to grab two glasses of water before swinging back around towards the bedroom, knocking light with his foot, gingerly pushing open the door when he received no reply. “Hey, baby? How you feeling in here-“

He paused when he noticed that Piers wasn’t curled up in bed.

Instead the Omega stood with his hair cascading down his narrow shoulders, the ringed curls especially defined after being put in a braid all morning. He wore nothing more than a baggy pair of sweatpants that barely clung to his hips, his shirt cast aside, forgotten in the corner as he stared over his thin body in their full-length mirror.

Raihan was about to ask what was wrong, until he noticed a little detail about his mate that made his throat feel dry.

Both of his nimble fingers were framed around his abdomen, the angle largely hiding what was there, but the reflection in the mirror hid no such secrets. There was a faint pouching to the skin there, hardly more than a bump, but it stood out against his tiny frame as the Omega’s stormy gaze looked it over.

Slowly, his eyes drifted to lock with Raihan’s through the mirror, betraying all of the mixed emotions present as his fingers dug into his pretty pale skin.

“I fuckin’ hate you.” He mumbled, though his words lacked much bite. Piers’s fingers drifted down until he could cup beneath the bump, almost in disbelief that it was there in the first place. Raihan was entirely speechless when the pieces to the puzzle began to fall into place, having to stumble and place both of the glasses of water aside.

He looked especially vulnerable in that moment, making Raihan approach as though his mate was a deerling in the headlights.

A beat of silence, before Piers tilted his head to collapse it against the side of Raihan’s shoulder, leaning back against him and enjoying the firm pillar of support his mate acted as. “I wanted to deny it, y’know. No _way_ did ya knock me up too,” He began with a low and melancholy drawl, “But I’d be stupid to avoid the inevitably any longer. I’m fuckin’ pregnant.”

It felt like Raihan’s world had turned directly upside its axis once more, the word ‘pregnant’ spinning about his head in a mantra.

Leon. _And_ Piers. Pregnant.

“Do you want to be?” Raihan asked, the question falling from his mouth before he could even think otherwise. He’d known that Leon wanted to keep the baby even if it would be against Raihan’s wishes, but…would the same hold up for Piers? Would he want to keep the life inside of him? Raihan’s throat went parch dry when his mate’s lips thinned.

The quiet felt like it was crushing around him, even moreso when Raihan’s hands slid around to rest upon his abdomen, feeling the oddly firm bump on Piers’s stomach. The _only_ reason he was showing was how ridiculously thin the punk was in comparison to Leon at the two month mark.

Raihan’s hands contrasted with Piers’s deathly pale tone, and the dragon found himself hard pressed to pull away, especially when his mate’s fingers laced with his own and gave them a gentle squeeze over his stomach. Neither of them could look away from the mirror, reflecting back their grim expressions.

The tension felt thick enough to cut with a knife.

“I don’t know.”

Raihan could feel a lump forming directly beneath his throat, lodged deep when he tried to swallow. The confession hurt more than he wanted to admit. He tilted his head down until it could rest against Piers’s own, his heart at war between what he wanted, and what was _best_ for their mate. It was no secret that Piers’s prior experiences with pregnancy and children weren’t exactly the best.

“I’ll support whatever it is you choose. But we need to tell Leon.” Raihan spoke, hating how even his voice didn’t feel steady or secure in that moment. Weak.

He couldn’t imagine how Piers felt in that moment, ducking down until his hair could block his face from view. “I don’t wanna take away from Leon’s limelight. His baby was suppose t‘be _our_ thing, an’ now here I am, bloated like a corpse an’ barely enough meat on my bones without vomiting it all up.” Piers confessed, manicured nails digging into Raihan’s arm when the emotions became too much to bear.

“I can’t fail this one. Couldn’t handle stressin’ Leon out ontop’a all this nonsense.” Piers whispered.

Raihan hated seeing his mate hurting and scared. His arms remained firm, despite how internally he hadn’t felt this shaken before, rattling to his very foundation. He placed a single kiss to the mark on Piers’s throat, the collar barely covering it up now that it didn’t need to be so tight.

“Leon loves you, I love you, and in the end I _know_ he’ll view this the same way that I do. _Your choice_. You don’t need to make a decision today.” He implored, hoping to whatever deity was listening out there that Piers would consider it. “We have time. You don’t have to go through this alone.”

 _‘Like before’_ , a traitorous part of his mind whispered, ‘ _When you already had Marnie to worry about.’_

There was such a tense crease pinching Piers’s brow, until slowly it began to unwind and return to his neutral expression, shoulders slumping helplessly once when he had no energy left to fight it off anymore. He turned into Raihan’s arms a moment later, his scent in turmoil as he sought comfort from his mate and Alpha.

“I’ll think about it.” He whispered low, fingers clenching in Raihan’s shirt. The Alpha knew that he was crying right now, but he wouldn’t comment on it, the silence only broken by the occasional hiccup or wet sniffle.

Instead Raihan’s fingers smoothed through those silky smooth locks, a million and one questions still perched at the tip of his tongue. Yet he had absolutely no way to word them.

He just wanted his mates to be okay, and a part of him pondered how Leon _would_ react to this news.

Especially if Piers decided against carrying to full term.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...What a turn, hm? I sure hope things turn out okay for these dorks!


	5. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon and Raihan have a talk, and an important question is asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so, I hadn't realized how long it's been since I've updated?
> 
> I didn't mean to let time get away from me like that! I just had little to no motivation to actually write on top of all the shenanigans happening at my work, but I wanted to get something out for you all!
> 
> So I hope you enjoy it!

In the end, Piers had opted to be alone for the time being.

As much as he’d drawn comfort from his mate’s presence, there were certain things that Piers had to do on his own, and Raihan _really_ tried to respect that once when his partner shuffled out from his grasp. Despite all of his instincts screaming at him to protect his mate and the life growing inside, he knew his presence would only be stifling rather than assisting.

“ _I really can’t thank ya enough, Rai. I… I know I’ve been a right cunt lately too, but I’ve got a lot on my mind. Let me sort it, yeah?”_

The dragon heaved a loud sigh as he closed the door behind him, rubbing the heels of his palm into his eyes. He’d been fighting back his emotions all this time, and it felt strangely vulnerable for him to finally let out the frustrated growl he’d been holding back.

He felt like a massive fucking prick right now.

He’d _known_ his partners were both in heat, he _knew_ it would be risky to knot them, and yet here they were. Knocked up- one hesitantly hopeful, and the other fucking terrified. If he’d just put a rubber on, or kept that damn muzzle on, would they even be in this situation right now?

Raihan felt a dull pain when he knocked his head back against the wall, tugging his bandana down to cover his eyes in the process.

“I fucked up.” He mumbled to himself, anxiety gripping his chest like a vice and refusing to let go. All of his life he’d struggled to find a place all for himself, to live up to his best standards, to be as beloved by all that he could- and yet here he was, inadvertently hurting the two closest people in his life.

Within his own mind there were so many things that he should have done differently, so many doors that had firmly shut as a result of his actions.

Leon would be outed as his true caste within the upcoming months, despite how he’d fought for _years_ to keep himself in a completely neutral lighting. This was his mate’s biggest fear; that Galar would scorn their Once-Champion for being who he was, or fail to respect his new Chairman position over something as petty as his secondary gender.

Piers would be internally conflicted about whether to cherish the life inside of him, or to dispose of it, harboring the fear his body would fail him all over again and make that delicate decision for him. Raihan felt so fucking _stupid_ for putting both of his lovers through this.

In his mind, he was the scum of the earth right now, and the thought hurt worse than anything else before.

Another bump of his head to the wall, and then Raihan was pushing off of it, hardly finding any steady purchase on his feet. He wasn’t even sure _what_ to do with himself in that moment, aimlessly wandering towards the living room and staring over all of the stuff that still needed to be dragged to the nursery.

Would…would they need more stuff? Another crib? Or will Piers decide that carrying was more trouble than it was worth?

With both of his mates preoccupied in doing their own things, Raihan felt like he was completely on autopilot when he stepped into the kitchen and just… _stared_ into the fridge. Leftovers, takeout, the remains of some homemade curry from the night before- did anything sound good right now? Was he even hungry?

In the end Raihan decided to heat up the curry once again, portioning it out into two bowls to place inside of the microwave. One for him, and one for Leon, who was still toiling away within the nursery. Even if Raihan didn’t have much of an appetite, he was almost certain that Leon would.

Fuck, was Piers getting enough calories to keep a healthy weight? He was already so thin in comparison, always unwilling to eat more than a few bites of food before shoving the rest away to give to Marnie. Add morning sickness onto that? Any few precious calories that he _was_ eating would probably be hacked up regardless.

Raihan was frozen to the spot as he watched the two bowls spin around the microwave, worrying across his bottom lip. Should he heat up a bowl for Piers too? Or would that not constitute leaving him alone? Could he even _keep it down-?_

Apparently Raihan hadn’t heard the beep of the microwave at all, as lost as he was in his personal thoughts.

Even if Piers decided not to keep the pup in the end, it would probably be best to schedule him an appointment. They could prescribe him some sort of dietary supplements, right? Could they even offer abortion services at a normal clinic?

All of these repeated questions kept buzzing around his mind, filling the dragon tamer with more and more dread.

Even standing in his kitchen it felt like the walls were closing in around him, his grip white-knuckle on the countertop. He was suffocating for breath, feeling how his anxiety kept squeezing it out from his throat, hardly able to stop the racing of his pulse at the same time.

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there staring at the dark window of the microwave, but the only thing to jolt him out of his stupor was a warm hand placed upon his shoulder.

“Raihan, how is Piers doing-” Leon’s voice cut through the fog of his thoughts, startling Raihan into turning around and facing his mate. He could see the sudden concern etched across Leon’s face, obvious in the purse to his lips. Especially at how quick the Alpha was to jump initially. “Woah, uhm. Are you alright love?”

…Was he?

He forced a smile onto his face regardless, fumbling a bit in his steps when he popped open the microwave. “Oh, yeah, totally! Uh, he’s fine, needs some space. So I’m heating us up some grub. They just finished so they should be nice and toasty-” He explained, pulling the two bowls out, only to pause.

They were lukewarm at best, and even Leon could see that. How long had he been just standing there, staring into space?

His smile strained wider when he placed them slowly right back inside of the microwave. “Heh, guess I didn’t have them on long enough, huh?”

Leon didn’t look convinced at all, his frown further tensing when he studied his boyfriend’s expression closer. In a way Raihan felt as though he were being scrutinized from head to toe, never quite being able to hide anything from his mate and once-rival. Eventually Leon let out a slow sigh, arms crossing over his chest.

“You know you can talk to me about anything. You seem unwell.” Leon offered, not so much pushing as he was reminding Raihan of that fact. Damn Leon and his intuition and attention to detail! It didn’t take long before he was stepping up to Raihan’s side and leaning against him. The dragon tamer let out a quiet sigh. “I know, baby, I know.”

The pressure against his side was helping to ground him, especially when he could lean over and nudge his nose into the top of Leon’s hair and draw in a deep breath of his scent. It had gotten so much mellower with pregnancy. Everything about Leon helped to relax his frayed nerves, until Raihan felt as though he could wind both arms around his lover, keeping him close

It was easy to bask in this subtle comfort, until the beat of his pulse had evened out into its usual tempo once again.

Not once did Leon pry or jab at him to spill what was wrong, acting as the perfect support for him to lean against, firm and steady. Unwavering. Raihan knew he could confide in him what was on his mind, yet would _Piers_ want his secret to be spilled under circumstances like this?

Eventually Raihan could pull himself out of Leon’s comforting grasp without fear of his anxiety flaring up once again, feeling a bit steadier from how the former Champion didn’t feel the need to pry. It would only get worse if he kept mulling over things that he couldn’t change in their current moment.

“Are you mad at me?” Raihan asked out of the blue, catching both himself and Leon by surprise.

It was so absurd that the two shared a mutually startled bout of laughter, with the Omega ducking his head beneath Raihan’s chin with an affectionate purr. “What in Arceus’s name are you going on about, Rai? Why would I be mad at you?” He asked, that laughter soothing like a balm to Raihan’s senses. His mate had the prettiest laugh.

Eventually Raihan had to stifle his own chuckles when he noses further into Leon’s wild curls. “Fuck, okay. Let me rephrase that,” he began, “Are you mad at me for…all of this? Knocking you up and all?”

It was a valid line of questioning. Just because it happened, it doesn’t mean that Leon had initially wanted this outcome. The question seemed to spurn some sort of thought, as Leon’s lips pursed together when absently he traced idle patterns over Raihan’s hoodie. In hindsight it would be taken as an offense that it took so long to ponder the question, but the Alpha knew his mate better than that.

He took his time to formulate all of the best responses to delicate questioning, something that the press often took for granted. It was easy to spout pleasantries off the tip of your tongue, but to really think?

Eventually Leon shook his head as he tilted his gaze back towards Raihan, his smile endearingly soft. “In truth? I was, at first. I didn’t want to have a pup under circumstances like this, especially what with the plans I had with the Battle Tower and responsibilities as Chairman.” He began, seeing how Raihan’s throat tensed in a sharp swallow.

He held up his hand in placation. “But. Then I got to thinking…If not now, then when? I won’t ever be less busy than I currently am, and Piers was correct that the suppressants were wrecking my body.”

It was a fair point.

Raihan nodded along when Leon stepped away in order to once more collect his thoughts, never walking far, but lingering close enough to keep the intimate and personal air they had about them. The entire while Leon’s hands were on his chin, stroking absently across his stubble while he paced back and forth along the kitchen tile.

“No matter what angle I view it as; it was the push I needed into truly reflecting on what I want. Not what others expected of me. I _want_ a family, and I want to raise it with my two mates and live as who I truly am.”

Such a confession was enough to send warmth spreading throughout Raihan’s entire form, almost startling in just how much of a relief it was to hear that coming from his lover.

He came up behind Leon, pressing close as both of his hands smoothed over the underside of his belly to stop him from pacing further. Their pup was hardly bigger than what would amount to a plum, and yet the softness that surrounded Leon’s stomach was becoming undeniable. There wasn’t a particular ‘baby bump’ yet, though it didn’t stop Raihan from cradling him, thumb tracing over the remnants of his lovers hard-worked abs.

“I want it too. Never thought I’d get lucky enough to bag you, let alone have a _baby_ with you.” he breathed out, the very notion still feeling like one hell of a dream. As though he were still waiting to wake up. “But now I can’t imagine anything else mattering as much as this.”

Maybe it was the quiet of the moment, or the mutual understanding passing between them, but Raihan was letting out a deep and rumbling croon that was soon matched in intensity by Leon’s purring.

It was only the two of them in that moment, the world around them fading into a pleasant nothingness.

Just knowing they were on the same page again had alleviated a bulk of Raihan’s anxieties, the earlier concerns seeming near trivial in comparison. Leon wanted their pup, and didn’t hold any sort of animosity towards Raihan; not even out of a sense of obligation either! He genuinely wanted this too.

The gentle vibrations of his purring resounded all the way through Raihan’s body while he basked in the intimacy, not wanting to part from their lazy contact. What with everything else going on right now, they didn’t get many opportunities to just _exist_ together.

“I love you.” Leon breathed out beneath a content sigh, chin tilting up to nestle against his damned tree of a boyfriend.

It took him practically lifting onto his tip-toes, but eventually Leon could lean back against his mate, completely and wholly content in their moment when he scattered fleeting kisses along Raihan’s jaw. Nothing made his Alpha purr quite like this kind of attention, his dragon melting into the touch, even as Leon’s stubble scratched at his jawline and made it tickle.

Raihan meant it all the way down into the very depths of his heart when he muttered back a quiet, “I love you too, champ. You _and_ them.”

His words were punctuated with a slow press to his lover’s stomach, the flat of his palm nearly encompassing all of his boyfriend’s belly. Maybe it was just because of how proportionally _massive_ Raihan was, but it sure was satisfying, rubbing across the subtle curve and slipping his hands beneath to feel the heat of Leon’s skin.

It was in that moment that the Omega seemed to perk up once more, eyebrows pinched together in thought. Before Raihan could even ask what was on his mind, Leon tilted his head back to stare up at Raihan with owlish eyes.

“I think we both forgot about the food this time.”

Oh. Oh yeah, that was a thing they were doing, wasn’t it? Two times reheated in the microwave and soon to be a third didn’t sound entirely appetizing, but they couldn’t help but laugh and type in another minute and thirty together, each fumbling for the buttons while trying to knock the other’s hand out of the way in doing so.

“This is going to be so gross and sloppy.” Raihan chuckled, earning an equally amused huff from his mate. He watched the plates spin regardless, settling back against his dragon’s chest with a comfortable sigh. “Food is food! And I know I could inhale both of those bowls if I really wanted to. I’ve had the appetite of a munchlax lately, I swear.”

Oh, he was more than aware of that little fact. “If you can eat both of those bowls, even with me filling one to the absolute brim, my bandana’s coming off to you. You win.” Raihan teased, his teeth nipping over Leon’s throat as the timer slowly counted down.

It was moments like this that were the easiest between them…but he still couldn’t fully erase his worry for Piers. After all, he wanted to support his headstrong mate similarly, to hold him and laugh in the kitchen with an easy air between them all.

But he wouldn’t push.

After all, Piers took things at his own pace, and that was part of the compromise of a mateship. He would give the Omega as much time as it needed, even if his lack of ability to comfort him was eating away at Raihan’s nerves.

He only hoped that whatever Piers was shouldering alone, that he could withhold the weight placed upon his shoulders. But neither him nor Leon minded picking up the pieces.

They _all_ loved each other in their own unique ways, and that thought kept Raihan’s mind tranquil at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, nothing quite like some feelings!
> 
> I plan on a bit more communication talk between the three of them as they adjust, but rest assured, I have a healthy dose of NSFW ready for the upcoming chapters too! As always feel free to leave a comment or holler at ya boi, as they legitimately fuel me. ;)


End file.
